


Rings

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, M/M, No Smut, Not so happy ending, Slight fluff, free - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai's heart beat beats him bloody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

Aiichirou was desperately trying his best to concentrate at work. He was an Elementary teacher and all he had to do before he could go home was grade some spelling tests. Not that hard right? Wrong, he was completely on edge and his concentration was shot. A few days ago the love of his life had proposed to him. Rin and Aiichirou lived together in a small apartment but we're currently looking for a home somewhere nice where they could start a family and settle down. Their engagement rings were the current source of his anxiety, the rings they had were not normal in any way. They tracked each others heartbeats. When Rin prepossessed he said   
'This way you know my heart belongs to you and beats because and only for you'   
Thinking about it made Ai blush and a small smile he didn't even try to fight appeared on his lips until he focused on his hand once more. Rin's heart beat was going way faster than normal, Ai tried to reason with himself saying that he could be simply exercising or watching a scary movie. No matter what he though it didn't cover his worry tho.  
What if he's injured.  
What he's sick.  
What if he's dying.   
With that though the heart beat stopped and Ai swore for a second that his did as well. He waited a moment, sitting in shock, hoping and praying that it was just a momentary thing and soon it would start again. Maybe just a glitch. But it was no glitch and after sitting for about 2 minutes Ai knew that and wasted no time. He ran from his room not shutting off the lights and leaving the door wide open. He could care less about the rules he needed to get to his fiancé. He ran all the way to the subway station and lucky for him he didn't have to wait and boarded immediately. Once he sat down he was panting heavily and his legs hurt from running so hard and such a distance. His nose, ears, and fingers were completely red, it was very very cold out and Ai didn't waste time trying to grab his coat on his way out. The fact that he would most likely soon get frost bite didn't even faze him cause all he could think about was his fiancé. He bounced his legs up and down and said small please do the subway willing it to go faster as if it would actually have an effect.   
'Please, please, please, please' that's all he could think.   
Please let him be alive   
Please he's my home and my entire life   
Please I just want to marry him  
I'll never get to marry Rin   
Please....just....please.   
With that the subway stopped. He gasped jumping up and beginning to sprint again but this time for his apartment. Rin didn't have to work today so that is most likely where he would be. Ai ran up three flights of stairs tripping many times on his way before he got to his apartment door. He flung it open but the door stopper prevented in from making any noise.   
He stepped in the apartment and scanned what he could see with tear filled eyes only panicking more to find nothing. He then heard a creak in the floor and shifted his eyes over to the bathroom door were he saw Rin.   
He automatically sighed in relief.   
He was okay.  
Rin had a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair as Ai watched him slip back on the ring. The feeling of Rin's heart beat on him brought him even more relief, he knew Rin was fine because he could see him but it wasn't the same as feeling his heart again. He was just about to call out Rin's name and go to hug him because the boy had failed to notice him yet when the bathroom door opened again. This time haru walked out wrapped in a towel. The end of the towel was embroidered saying "Aiichirou Matsuoka" and the same on Rin's but with his name instead. They were an engagement gift from Kou for the couple. The people the towels were wrapped around were far from a engaged couple tho.  
Aiichirou's heart sank and he felt tears begin to prick the corner of his eyes, but he held them in. They didn't deserve his tears. Ai was only filled with sadness but that changed once he saw Rin snake his arms around Haru's waist and Haru do the same as they leaned forward and kissed.  
"What the actual fuck!" Aiichirou screamed. For fuck sake Haru and Makoto had children! He spend his entire life being devoted and selfless and worrying about a man who was just a fucking cheater and home wrecker!   
Once Rin heard Ai scream he automatically pushed haru away almost knocking him to the floor.  
"A-Ai, it's not what it looks like." Rin held both of hands out in front of himself defensively while trying to think up an excuse.   
Ai stomped forward until he was in front of Rin.  
"Really? Cause it looks like you were just kissing another man." Ai's arms were hanging at his side tensely and his hands were balled into fist. He was trying his hardest to not hit the men in front of him. Rin didn't say anything he just stood in front of him mouth open like he was trying to find words but he couldn't manage to form any. Ai just snorted and turned on his heels   
"Fuck you, hope you and your boy toy have a shitty life together."   
Aiichirou began to walk away. Rin moved to grab for him out out desperation but haru grabbed his arm   
"What are you doing..." Haru didn't respond and Rin didn't give him much time to before ripping his arm away and started chasing after Ai catching him right before the door. He simply put his hand on Ai's shoulder which stopped him from moving but didn't make him turn around. At this point the shock had worn off and the realization that he was losing Ai sank in.   
"Ai..baby..don't leave." Aiichirou didn't move and said nothing, it was only silence til a broke sob came from Ai and Rin's heart swelled in pain and Ai could feel it on his hand. Rin moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ai's shoulder   
"I'm sorry, baby. Please don't leave."   
No. Fuck this. Ai pushed Rin off him and spun around to face him with his tear streaked face.  
"You're sorry? FUCK YOU RIN! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT THIS! NOT THIS! YOU KNOW WHAT IM NOT LEAVING THIS IS MY HOUSE, YOU ARE LEAVING." Ai turned back around ripping the door open with such force that it broke the door stop.   
"Ai, calm dow-"   
"NO! GET OUT!" Ai didn't even dare let Rin finish, he had every right to be pissed out of his mind. Rin pushed his mouth into a line attempting to make a stern look and crossed both his arms over his chest.  
"No. This is my house to." Ai breathed a laughed and then raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
"No?" Ai sent him a questioning look. This isn't a fucking game thought Ai.  
"No." Rin repeated.  
In Ai's head he imagined himself kicking Rin in the dick and pulling him by his hair to force him out of the apartment while his little whore ran out of the apartment scared knowing never to fuck with Aiichirou Nitori again, but instead Ai just sighed. He was tired so tired. He just wanted to get away from them or he was going to lose his shit.  
"Fine." Ai said taking off his ring and throwing it over to Haru who caught it in the air. Rin gave him a questioning look and Ai explained before the boy could actually ask   
"Sense I'm dead to you anyway." With that Ai turned around and left. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could knowing Rin was behind him, but Ai was already to far ahead. Eventually Ai was on the subway heading to Nagisa's and Rei's house with his phone blowing up with texts and calls from Rin. Ai grabbed his phone and thought about just turning it off before changing his mind and blocking both Rin and Haru's numbers.   
He sighed and put his hands in his face beginning to sob.   
One of his thoughts on the subway the first time was right. He would never marry Rin.   
If he had his ring on right now would Rin be able to feel how broken his heart was?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my grammar and I will fix it. It's not my strong point. 
> 
> I had a hard time not making Nitori beat the shit out of Rin, but I didn't want him to be to OOC.   
> Anyway please leave feed back!! 
> 
> (All credit for the promt idea go's to haifuckyuu on Instagram)


End file.
